Kimono Magic
by LadySword04
Summary: Once there was a legendary kimono with magical powers that gave who ever wore it powers beyond belief. It's a race between the Inugumi and Naraku to gain possession of the garb. The stakes: the fate of the world should it fall into the wrong hands.


**Author's Note: **Hey minna-san! LadySword04 here with another Inuyasha fiction! This tale was inspired by my fascination with both Lady Dai of China (of the Han period), and a particular lady miko. All things will be made clear as the story unfolds. Hope you enjoy! Especially those of you who requested another IY story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the series. Numerous attempts at gaining them for my own devices and profit have failed.

Just be warned that certain aspects of this story have been adapted from Chinese History into the story, so not all things are factual!

**

* * *

Kimono Magic**

**By LadySword04**

**

* * *

Prologue: Reflections and Memories of the Past**

* * *

Reflecting on one's past can oftentimes bring back fond memories, cherished moments, conversations; but for every good memory that surfaces, many that are far less pleasant are soon to follow. Regret is one that is most prevalent, and it lasts hundreds of years.

Looking back on my own history brings me moments of pride and joy, and far more times of great sadness along with many instances of regret. I am proud to have made a name for my family and myself. I am known as the most powerful miko and warrior of my time, and my spiritual powers were unrivaled by any even years after my death. But I made two mistakes in life that have undeniably changed the history of Japan; and not for the better.

Hindsight is often crystal clear and with it comes guilt and regret if a mistake was made. The past has already occurred, yet after a decision has been reached and acted upon, only then do the consequences and alternate paths one may not have contemplated appear. The worst is done, and you are left with the knowledge that your decision caused the deaths and despair of thousands.

I should have taken that wretched item back to the one who created it versus sealing it away hoping it would pass into legend and be forgotten. After a point in time, memory fades, and as the story is told over and over, the location may also gradually change. After so many years of searching for the object of legend without success, I thought those who would come after me would give up. I prayed that this would be the case, but it was not meant to be so forever. And I now know that I should have asked for assistance when I knew I could have used it.

The point is though, that I did neither. Now I am trapped; forever sealed away and locked in battle with demons I was unable to defeat in life; for all of eternity. I am in a state of constant battle with more at stake than merely my life, yet even though my soul is in eternal danger, I cannot help but think about what could have been, and should have been. I am trapped in this warrior's hell with my thoughts and regrets, just waiting for someone to both pray that my soul find its way to the afterlife to be reincarnated to a higher level of Rokudo, and wish for anything pure so that I may be free to be reincarnated. I only hope that I can let go of my failures when the time comes.

But I get ahead of myself. Let me begin with a little on what my time was like. The nobles of the court were in control of the country and be it because of corruption or the court and emperor's fall from favor with the gods, years of famine and wars ravaged the countryside. Many perished in these hard times, and demons were able to multiply and gain in strength. By the time the wars had ended, very few were alive and able to fight against the demons. Someone had to do something.

I was asked to join a troop of warriors venturing out on such a mission because my reputation as a powerful miko capable of purifying the souls of demons made me a sought after comrade. Other priests and warriors had set out hours earlier but I had a few loose ends to tie up before joining them, and I absolutely had to make sure all was secure as I knew that I would be heading into an uncertain fate.

I remember the conversation with my favorite village child and miko in training as if it were yesterday, even though well over two hundred years have passed. This is my tale and I hope those who come upon it will learn from my errors.

**

* * *

Notes:**

**Rokodu: **There are six levels. The first is the Gods, then Humans, Warriors, Beasts, Hungry Ghosts, and Demons. You hope that your karma from one life is good enough to get you moved up to the next level when reincarnated so you can attain enlightenment.

The second month on the fifteenth is when Buddha left this world by attaining Nirvana.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Look for the next chapter by the end of December! Let me know if you liked or hated it, and if you can guess the identity of the narrator!

**LadySword04**


End file.
